Legacy
by Puja723
Summary: One-shot. Set after the events of Niblehiem during the 4 year gap when Zack and Cloud are trapped in the bowels of the Shin-Ra mansion. Genesis Rhapsados reflects on his past and future. Obtaining a legacy is never easy.


Legacy

Author's Note:Hey guys, it's me Puja723, no I'm not dead if that's what you're thinking. I've just been really busy with college, especially with finals coming up next week! That's what sucks about college, towards the end of the semester everything starts piling up and you have to get it done! Anyway… I re-started playing Crisis Core Final Fantasy VII for the PSP and realized how all the characters in the game have legacies…except for one character in particular. So this is just my first simple one-shot of Genesis Rhapsados and his thoughts on legacies.

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII and all it's compilations belong to Square-Enix.

* * *

"_My soul, corrupted by vengeance, hath endured torment to find the end of the journey, in my own salvation and your eternal slumber" - _LOVELESS ACT IV

Four years have passed since the nightmarish events which befell the small town of Niblehiem. Sephiroth, the once proud SOLDIER of the famed ShinRa Electric Power Company which rested in Midgar reduced the small town to ashes by burning everything and leaving a trail of blood and dead bodies. Anyone who opposed the mighty, yet insane SOLDIER would ultimately know what they were made of. No would dare have the courage to stand off against someone like Sephiroth. A smirk crept upon his lips as his blue, but mako infused eyes gazed upon the newly furbished town of Niblehiem. His SOLDIER trade mark attire which was similiar to Sephrioth's, only the color scheme was red and black was covered in dust due to the degradation process. Genesis Rhapsados former 1st class SOLDIER was hovering above the once demolished tiny town.

As he observed the small town, memories began flooding back to him of the fateful night. It amused the AWOL SOLDIER to see how easy it was to knock someone as mighty as Sephiroth off of his high praised pedestal. He was partially responsible for the SOLDIER's insanity. Twisting the powerful SOLDIER's mind into thinking he was born from an alien and that he was nothing but a monster. He was slightly angered and maybe even a little disappointed to find out that his once best friend was defeated by a lowly rookie SOLDIER, who had no merit in ShinRa. The one who defeated Sephiroth was not even in 3rd class and yet he was able to accomplish something that no one else had dared to try. However, it sickened Genesis that everyone praised Sephiroth because of his heroic act in Wutai. All he did was return to ShinRa with no casualties. That was all it took for Sephiroth to be a household name…that and being the most unstoppable force ShinRa had to offer. Even little boys all over would join SOLDIER once they were 15, just to catch a glimpse of their idol, whether to meet him or fight alongside him.

Genesis scowled. That was all it took for Sephiroth to be a hero and a legacy. Why couldn't he be able to obtain something as desirable as a legacy? Yes, he had his fan club called 'Red Leather', which was organized by a group of women eiltists and sponsored by Genesis' parents. However, the proud 1st class SOLDIER wanted more. He wanted the kind of legacy mere men would only dream of having. Everything seemed to come so easy to Sephiroth. Genesis had to work his way through on missions and training sessions just to get noticed. The SOLDIER from Banora even killed his own foster parents after he deserted ShinRa to try and prove to everyone that he was just as high and mighty as Sephiroth. He sighed placing his gloved hand over his forehead. His large black angel-esque wing ominously floating on his right side. He brushed aside the sweat and fatigue which came with being dosed with Jenova cells in his body. Jenova was a two thousand year old calamity which crashed into the planet. ShinRa had found what was left of Jenova in the Northern Crater and offered to carry on the maddened creature's legacy. Jenova cells soon became a trademark to anyone who joined SOLDIER. They would have almost cannibalistic behavior especially when it came to fighting. This was all Genesis had a legacy of a much greater legacy. He didn't have a name for himself.

Perhaps it was because of his childish attitude and thinking. Despite coming from a rich family, as a child Genesis never really interacted with many people. Angeal was his only true friend until he decided to join ShinRa to become just as famous as Sephiroth. Or maybe it was his obsession with the play LOVELESS - the play of three friends who would have different paths to follow in life. He would always go over the top, whether it was during training or on a mission. He always pushed his opponent to do more, never himself. He even used the aid of the almighty Summons at his disposal to add a different flare to his combat skills. To test those who were worthy enough to face them - which was why Zack and Sephiroth seemed like the perfect candidates. Summons were elaborate creatures which rested in tiny red orbs called materia which were a part of the planet. Genesis tried to give everything he had once during a training session with Sephiroth and Angeal. The virtual simulation was set in Junon. It was just a simple training session, nothing different from the times they trained together. However, deep down, Genesis wanted to prove to everyone he was the best. His jealousy and rage towards his best friend's heroism and legacy was the fuel which kept him going and trying. In order to become the best he would have to do the impossible. He would have to defeat Sephiroth. Genesis gave everything he had with his skillful sword play and magic, but it was just that Sephiroth was a little…no A LOT better than him. The training session would've been fatal to both men, if Angeal hadn't intervened with his infamous Buster sword, blocking the two men's weapons from hurting each other. Angeal was mostly the moderator among the three friends. He only fought when he had to and helped his friends when they needed it.

Angeal had his own legacy too. Not as high praised as Sephiroth, but he did have his Buster sword, which was a family heirloom. Angeal never used his Buster sword in battle. It was only once, when he had to aid Zack Fair during the Wutai mission. Angeal had passed it down to Zack after he died. Zack wasa hot headed, but a kindred spirit youth who would do anything humanly possible to help those in need, especially a woman. Angeal would always address Zack as a restless puppy, which in some cases were true. There were times where the energetic SOLDIER would get carried away on missions. Genesis grimaced with disgust. That lowly mutt would also have a legacy of his own one day. Even that lowly no name rookie who defeated Sephiroth in the Niblehiem reactor and often trailed beside Zack like a lost sheep would have a legacy.

"Why not me?" Genesis asked himself. "I still have yet to obtain my 'Gift of the Goddess'...my legacy." The former SOLDIER stared at a blue shaped apple clutched in his right hand. These apples were only found in the town of Banora and only grew on a tree around Genesis' property. Everyone in Banora dubbed these apples as 'dumb apples because they only grew once a year. Genesis softly smiled at the lush fruit in his hand. To think his child hood dream was to serve the almighty, great Sephiroth Banora apple juice and to share the apples with his two best friends. He glowered becoming enraged with the desire to have a legacy. He would no longer be the SOLDIER who was second best to Sephiroth. Nor would he be seen as weak in the eyes of his fellow SOLDIERs. No he would have his own legacy. If being a hero wasn't his purpose, then perhaps he would take on a new path. A path which not even Sephiroth would be able to follow.

"_Legend shall speak, of sacrifice at world's end. The wind sails over the water's surface, quietly, but surely"_ – LOVELESS ACT IV

He would have to put aside the things he held dear to his heart to have his legacy realized. Angeal and Sephiroth were no more. It was up to him to finish this final act and determine how his version of LOVELESS would end. With these thoughts etched into his mind, Genesis took one last look at Niblehiem. He didn't think twice to help Zack or the rookie SOLDIER named Cloud who were trapped in the ShinRa mansion as test subjects of Professor Hojo, the sadistic man in charge of ShinRa's Science Research Division. Besides he knew very well Zack would be able to get out of there in due time and he would be ready. He flew towards the direction of Banora willing to let go of everything to obtain his 'Gift of the Goddess'...his legacy.

"_Even if the morrow is barren of promises. Nothing shall forestall my return. To become the dew that quenches the land. To spare the sands, the seas, the skies. I offer thee this silent sacrifice._" - LOVELESS ACT V

* * *

Author's Note (again):Well what do you guys think? This was a spur of the moment thing. I couldn't think of anything more to write. Seriously if Square - Enix decides to make a sequel to Dirge of Cerberus, they should definately have Genesis as the main antagonist this time. I mean come on fighting Sephiroth a bagallion times is getting a little boring to me. Anyway, I'd appreciate decent critiques and how I could've made this better/longer. Don't worry I'll finish up the next chapter to the Chrono Trigger story soon. Maybe after my finals are over. Yeeeah, I should really get back to studying xD.


End file.
